Kirby Season 2: Secrets are revealed!
by NinjagoZanelover
Summary: Can Kirby and his friends defeat the new Holy Nightmare? Will trust turn into nothing when secrets are revealed? Read to find out! My very first story! OC needed! It will have to be a star warrior and needs some sort of past with Meta knight!
1. Holy Nightmare's new start

My First Chappie! Also my First story!

**Chapter 1: Night of the dark aurora **

It was a very dark night with a mysterious aurora mist in the crisp night air for Dreamland. All of the Cappies were fast asleep like they were under a spell. All were asleep, but the mysterious masked knight. He was on top of the immense tree in the middle of the village. He was watching everyone to make sure they were safe. After a couple of hours, he had forsake his position. He went back to the castle, just to find a conversation in the throne room. When he peered through the huge door, a girl on the Holy Nightmare screen caught Meta knight's golden eyes. He was quite surprised to find out that she was the daughter of the seller that King Dedede despised so much. "So," the king started, "I gonna get more done good monsters?" "Yes sir, but for a free monster, do me a favor will ya?" The girl looked like Sirica,`but she had dark ruby eyes with pure white pupils, a gray ninja suit on, and had a black headband with bat wings on top of it. The king looked joyful. But then, the blue king saw Meta knight. "Uh Oh..." Meta Knight mummers.

Sorry it looks weird! I'll fix it soon! Also the next chapter will be a POV...but which one? YOU WILL PICK!

/Tiff

Knight

Dedede


	2. Night of flight

**Ok, I just decided to do two POVs so that I won't wait a long time just for reviews, so, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night of flight

**Tiff POV:**

*yawn* Gosh, it's midnight already?! Ever since I lost my diary in the castle, I've been looking for it days. As I walked past the trap door that the princess fell through from her last visit, I realised some thing. " Wait, what if Dedede stole it? Oh no!" I had no time to lose, even though my stamina is pretty much low, I had to get to his room. When I got there, I peeked through the door. To my surprise, he wasn't there there at all! But then I heard a voice from the throne room, shouting-

**Meta knight POV:**

"Meta knight!" "Yes your highness?" I said slowly, focusing more on the girl on the screen. "What are you done thinking about spying on me?!" Dedede yelled. "I was on my way to my room just minutes ago, so I could have not spyed on you." This infuriated him."Did you just talk back to me?!" He yelled. "_Didn't you just ask me a question? I thought all questions were supposed to be answered." _I thought. But then the girl said,"Oh, he feisty! How about a test monster to see if he's stronger than his backtalk." She pressed the send button to send a bat monster. When it got there, it suddenly shot poison towards me. I quickly dodged the poison just in time. I dodged a few attacks then decided to bring this battle on the roof. When no one was there on the roof, the bat flew towards Cappy town. "_Oh no." _I thought. The only way to catch up to him was to- fly. I looked around and said,"I never thought that I would have to do this again, but for their safety, I must." I focused on my cape. It started to glow, then, I looked at my cape, which wasn't there anymore. Only a pair of bat wings. Then I flapped a few times, just to get the hang of it again. Then, I flew towards the bat monster! Hopping that no one sees me, that no one hates me, and that no one is scared of me.


	3. That's a weird bat

**SCHOOL IS KILLING ME**

* * *

Chapter 3: That's a weird bat

Dedede POV

"Where'd they go?!" I bellowed. I wanted to see what was happening between the bat and Meta knight.

"Dibs on the bat winning" Escargoon said. "Yeah, me to."

Then that weird girl said, "Let's go to that weird village down there, what's it called? Sappy town, Nappy town, Crapp-"

"CAPPY TOWN!" I yelled immediatly, trying to dodge that last name being said.

"Oh yeah! Cappy Town! The bat must have surely gone there!" She said, "Let's follow it to see whats going to happen to those weird villagers. Here, I'll send a mini T.V so that I can see what's going on also." I rudely replied, "No way you're done coming."

Then came the akward part. She did what little girls always do, be annoying.

"Please?" She said. "No." I answered.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!" I nearly fell of my throne on that one.

I gave up, "Ugh, if you come, will you not do that done darn thing again?"

"YES YES YES THANK YOU."

"Let's go." I said, with an urge to hit myself with my hammer.

Tuff POV

This candy tastes great! Woah! Two rainbow candies! Which one? Chocolate or strawberry? *rumble* *screech* "Woah, what was that?" I said. I ran to the hallway, looking out the openings of the pillars.

"What a big bat!" Till I was corrected, TWO bats was what I should have said. "Is that...Meta knight?" That was Meta knight. "Oh my gosh...TIFF!"

Tiff POV

I heard my name being called. Then I heard footsteps running in my direction, "Tuff?" I said in under my breath.

"TIFFIJUSTSAWMETAKN-" "Woah! Slow down!" "Tiff! I just saw Meta knight flying towards a bat creature with bat wings!" "That's impossible!" I yelled in disbelif.

"Tiff, I also saw the bat monster flying towards Cappy Town!" "What?! Let's hurry there then!" I heard a motor.

Dedede's car was parked outside and Dedede in it trying to start it. "COME ON YOU STUPID CAR WORK!" He yelled.

An idea then struck my mind. "Let's hide in it so that we can get to Cappy town also, I have a feeling that these idiots are related to this." I said. So we stowed away in the car just before it left.

"Come on NOVA, don't let my brother be right about Meta knight." I whisperd.

Meta knight POV

I can't believe that I have to use these cursed things. It was bad enough that the monster had to come at all, but now, I have to use my wings again.

"Come on. The village is right over there." Said a king like voice.

"Oh no," I mumbled, "dont look up here."

Good thing they didn't, they went ahead of me. That girl looked at me with her devilish eyes until the car wasn't in sight.

"Idiot." I said. *Schreech* "I must be close to Cappy Town." I was. And guess who was there fighting it of.

Tiff POV

"Come on Kirby! You can do it!" I yelled, scared that Kirby might lose to that...thing.

Dedede said, "Ha! No way Kirby can beat this monster! Only another bat monster can defeat this one."

I lied, "No way! Kirby can defeat this monster easlily!"

The white girl said, "Hmm...another bat monster," She looked up into the night sky, "oh, so he'll reveal his secret just to save Kirby."

I was puzzled, "Who?" I looked back at the monster just before it got kicked in the face by,

Meta knight.

* * *

**Woah, cliffhanger! Middle school is soooo hard! Thumbs up for anyone who agrees with me!**


	4. Secrets can be betraying

Chapter 4: Secrets can be betraying

Tiff POV

Meta knight...Meta knight?!

I felt betrayed while I saw Meta knight kick the monster in the face. Everyone was shocked, but Kirby. He looked like nothing happened. Also Dedede, his expression looked like Kirby's, but why? The bat yelled at Meta knight's direction.

Meta knight's wings made him so...monster like.

I shuddered for a second, then I shed a tear.

I know that Meta knight has secrets, but this one was the worst of all. This one, broke my heart, knowing that one of the people I knew, was a demon.

Meta knight POV

I looked in Tiff's face through the corner of my eye. Then at the Cappies, then Kirby. I'm gald that he didn't react a whole lot. Looking at Dedede, his expression was neutral. We have our secrets. Even one of the waddle dees and Kirby know what our secret is, we decided to tell the Cappies soon, but not yet.

"Kirby, any time now." I whispered. I looked at Kirby, then the leaves, then him again. He knew what I was trying to say. I looked at Dedede. Dedede nodded 'yes'.

Then Kirby nodded. He got on my back and jumped towards the leaves, inhaling some of the leaves. Tiff and Tuff were confused.

Then Kirby transformed into Leaf Kirby. Kirby then landed on the ground in front of the bat.

**(I'm not the best action kind of person, so I'm sorry if this is horrible to you) **The bat shot poison. Kirby dodged it, then he flipped on top of the giant tree. The bat flew up fastly, then did a combo dive.** (If no one knows what a combo dive is, then it's one of the moves Wing Kirby knows in Kirby's Return to Dreamland.) **Kirby sucssesfully jumped down unharmed. Then he did a leaf uppercut, followed by a leaf twirl, leaf scatter, then leaf dance. It was a direct hit. The bat was some how dead, but he just dissappeared. While he dissappeared, he sent out tiny bats in the last second.

They flew towards Kirby, very fast, too fast for Kirby to dodge. They just slam into him. I had to help him.

I flew to Kirby, grabbing a hold of him, and flew to the bats. Confusing some of them, I let go of Kirby and he did a leaf dance, destroying all of them. Then Kirby and I looked a the residents of Cappy town.

To our suprise, all of them ran to their houses to hide in, scared. But Tiff and Tuff didn't move at all, because they were paralyzed, paralyzed with _fear_.

Dedede looked at them, _disgusted, _meaning that everyone is different in some way, but the same in some way, even if they are a deamon beast.

I flew off to Kabu Valley, not looking back. I wonder if they will ever trust me again...

* * *

**Poor Meta Knight, every one is scared of him now...**

**Question of the chapter: What secret was Meta knight talking about, you know, the one including Meta knight; one of the Wadle Dees; Dedede; and Kirby? If anyone gets this right, they will be my person of the day! And I'll need an OC now! Here's the thing needed:**

**Name:**

**Weakness:**

**Strongness:**

**Past with Meta Knight:**

**Weapon:**

**Physical apperance:**

**Ok peeplings, see you laters!**


	5. Stars are peacful

**OMG I sooooooo sorry guys! I must have taken a LONG time to update this, so forgive me! Oh, OC credit goes to blazekirby! *applause***

**Only a couple of people guessed on the secret and one of them is correct. If you forgot the question, here it is:**

**What was the secret Meta Knight was talking about? You know, the one including Kirby, King Dedede, one of the waddle dees and him?**

* * *

**Meta Knight POV**

I flew to Kabu Valley to consult with Kabu. _I wonder what Kabu will say? If he answers me at ALL he might say something... _I thought. I looked up to the night sky, it looked so peaceful. Nothing to hate, nothing to hide, no one to be scared off. Why must I be Nightmare's most powerful demon beast? I wish I had a normal family, but NO, I had to be a monster. That day was my felling of home, but my friend got separated from me, Blaze...

~flashback~

_((This happened in Star Warrior camp and Meta and others are kids))_

_"Haha! Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled while running away from Blaze. We were playing tag in the forest, and she was it. "COME ON GIVE ME A CHANCE!" She yelled in anger. That light purple puffball can be annoying at some times! I slowed down for her to catch me, and then she tripped on a fallen branch and fell in mud. I smirked, the chuckled, then laughed. _

_I fell down on my back and laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. When she got out of the mud, her appearance made me laugh a whole lot more, her sunset hair was now the sunset sky with brown spots on it, her dark purple feet were now dripping with mud, and her teal eyes were now red...wait, red?_

_"DONT LAUGH AT ME!" She screamed. She held up her hand and a fireball appeared, "Come on, shoot that thing! I'll only dodge it!" I mocked. Then it disappeared, "Wait, if i shoot this fireball, the mud on me would harden, making it harder to get off..." she said, "Haha, nice try Meta, but you can't fool me! I've been studying the elemental powers and their reaction to every day things!" she stuck her tounge at me._

_I huffed, "Meta! Blaze! Where are you guys?" called out a familiar voice, or rather, a bossy voice. "We need to train!" Called out another voice, but this one was friendly. Blaze and I looked at the two figures that were running towards us. One of them was Dedede, and the other was Bandana Dee, or Bandana, as I call him. Dedede wore a red short robe that went up to his waist and always held his small hammer, and Bandana was a Waddle Dee with a bandana on and always held his spear._

_"Hiya Bandana and Dededumb!" I greeted. Dedede was mad and walked up to me, "If you EVER call me that again, I will whack you with my hammer as many times I want." he tried to threaten, but it didn't seem to work." Blaze was frowning, "Hey guys, can you help me clean up?" she had asked. All three of us boys just stared at her, until Bandana spoke up, "I'll help you." Blaze smiled, "Thank you, aren't you a true gentleman." she said trying to mock us._

_The two walked out of the forest with us following, to the bathroom, until a command was heard, "Get to your battle stations! We're being attacked by Nightmare!" it was the general. "N-nightmare?" I choked out. The general saw us, "Kids, go to the escape pods and set the coordinates to Popstar!" he ordered us, but I couldn't move, my face felt dry, my wings hidden under my cape were tingling, wanting to spread themselves, and my feet felt like someone had drives knives into them. All I saw and heard was nothing, until I heard my name being called._

_"META! META! WE HAVE TO GO!" Blaze screamed in my face. I snapped out of my trance, "O-oh, right." I managed to say. Blaze grabbed me, along with Bandana and Dedede, and dragged us to the control room. When we got there, Blaze typed in a code I had not known about, and four escape pods appeared. Dedede got into the first one, Bandana into the second, Blaze into the third, and me into the fourth. _

_The pods launched side by side, and all four of us looked at each other, then into the darkness of space, filled up with tiny little gleaming dots. "Hey guys, are you ok?" I asked, "Look at the stars. There are so much of it." Blaze replied in awe._

_Then we heard a beeping, signaling us to look behind Blaze, there was an asteroid heading towards her, "BLAZE! Watch out!" I cried, but it was too late, her hit pod's controls went haywire, then her pod was flying the opposite direction of our pods. "META!" She cried, "BLAZE!_

~End of flash back~

Snapping out of my trance, I realized that I was at Kabu Valley. Flying down in front of the giant Tiki, I asked him, "Kabu, will anyone trust me again?" and he replied, "A lot of people trust you already. Your friends do." Friends...Tiff and Tuff. But they won't trust me anymore. "And your brother does." My brother, my little brother. "And Bandana." I looked up to him at awe, "How do you know him?" "Kabu knows everything." He replied. My brother...

**Dedede POV**

Tiff was holding Kirby on tightly, not letting him run after Meta Knight, "No Kirby! He was a monster! He could have killed you!" she said. Kill?! He would never do any thing of the sort! "Yeah Kirby! We're doing this for your own good!" Tuff said. Then Escargoon came up and said, "We had no part in this! We never knew that a beast was already working for us! I say that you get stronger and beat the bats out of him."

Tiff was confused, "Why would you want him to do that? Don't you want Kirby dead also?" Escargoon smiled sheepishly, "Because what if he kills all of us? You saw how he defeated his own kind!" Kirby was struggling even more, and Tiff was holding on more, "Your Majesty, do you want to say any thing?" Escargoon asked.

"I have four words," I started. I think they thought that I was going to say_ Kirby kill that monster,_ but they were wrong, "Let Kirby go NOW." Tiff was shocked," Well, maybe you still want him DEAD!" Tiff said. I shook my head in disagreement, "No, i-it's complicated."

Tiff held Kirby even tighter, "Tiff, LET-KIRBY-GO-NOW." I demanded. She let go, then she saw Kirby's tears disappear while he ran towards Meta Knight. Kirby loved Meta Knight so much because,

he's Meta Knight's little brother.

* * *

**Aww, Meta Knight's little brother is Kirby, at least, that's what I think. Once again, credit goes to blazekirby for the wonderful OC! *applause***

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION! I can't update until I get enough guesses.**


	6. New 'Kirby'

**You all must have thought I was dead, well...I'm here. Sorry if you guys were waiting for this chapter. Super sorry. And thanks for telling everyone that my laptop was broken buntsonlover10. You're still my BFF!**

* * *

**Kirby POV**

_Why can't they understand that I need to be with Meta?!_ I thought.

It's like Tiff and Tuff are controlling my life! I just want to...t-to hit someone!

"Wait..." A mysterious voice said. I turned around to see Kabu, "Child, calm yourself."

"But I miss my brother." I replied sadly.

"Kirby, even though you and Meta Knight have a strong connection, a demon star warrior can be calm, knowing that they will always be reunited with any family member. Even if they are dead."

I sighed, "But I can not be calm if my brother is on of the most powerful demon beasts in Nightmare Interprises."

**Tiff POV**

I was surprised, Kirby the Star Warrior, brother of that liar?! I looked at King Dedede. I still don't trust him enough to actually believe what he said, "I'm going to go find Kirby, this might be one of your plans to get rid of Kirby." I said, "Wait, no!" he yelled, but I was still running to Kabu valley. He might be there.

**~10 min~**

I ran to Kabu Valley, I was panting very fast. Then I heard two voices. One of the voices was Kabu's, but the other one was some how high. Who or what is Kabu talking to? I hid in a bush nearby to see more. I looked at Kabu then looked down to see Kirby talking...Wait, Kirby, TALKING, using actual words besides 'Poyo'. OH MY GOSH...

"Tiff, I know you are here. Come out of that bush." Kabu said.

_Great, my cover was blown._ I thought while giving myself a mental face palm. I stood up and walked to Kirby, staying a few feet away from him, "T-Tiff?" Kirby said slightly scared, "Kirby, you can talk. Why didn't you ever tell us?" I said feeling a bit betrayed.

"I couldn't."

"You told no one...Wait, let me guess. Your monster brother knew all along." "HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Kirby screamed. I flinched, he started to tear up, "H-He's not..."

Then I just had realized what I had said, "Kirby, I'm sorry." All I heard in a reply was a soft whine from him. I walked to him to give him a hug, he hugged me back. I saw a Cappy run towards us yelling my name.

"Tiff! Tiff! Explosion! Explosion!" I gasped, "Where?!" I said while letting Kirby go from my grasp, "Just outside of the town! Come!" Who would do such a thing?! Wait, Dedede! That fat, evil penguin! He must be responsible for this! "Show me! Kirby, come on!" I said, "Poyo!" We followed the Cappy to the town.

**~10 min~**

When we got to the town, we saw nearly everyone...besides Meta Knight. There was Tuff, my parents, King Dedede, Escargoon, Sword, Blade, Fololo, Falala, a whole buch of Cappies, and a strange looking pod. I ran up to King Dedede, saying 'Escuse me' when I pushed some Cappies away, "What did you do now?!" I asked sternly.

He held up his hands in defense, "I did nothin'!" Then the pod opened up. Everyone stepped back. A figure fell out of the pod, when we took a closer look, it was another Kirby.

**? POV**

Ugh...what the...ah...my head...where am I? When I looked up, I saw a lot of people staring at me.

There was a girl with a ponytail and a green and pink shirt, another puffball like me but pink and smaller, a boy who had yellowish-orange green hair over his eyes and overalls, **(BTW does anyone know what Tuff wears? I think it's overalls but I'm not sure) **blue and pink floating things, two knights, a lot of weird looking people, and a blue penguin with a red robe on and a crown...wait...,"Who are you people?" I asked. The penguin was shocked when he saw me.

The girl came up to me, "Um, well, I'm Tiff, this boy here is Tuff, my brother, these two adults here are my parents, the two floating people here are Fololo and Falala, the two knights here are Sword and Blade knight, this is Kirby, the people here are Cappies, the snail here is Escargoon, and this here is our king, King Dedede." She said pointing out everyone. Dedede...yes, it's him!

"Dedede. Is that really you?" I asked, "Yes, it's been too long." he replied. The girl, I mean, Tiff, looked shocked, "You know her?!" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I've known her since we were kids. Until she got separated from us." "Wait, 'us'?" Tuff said while crossing his arms.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, let me introduce her to you." he said while helping me up. Wow, he's gotten taller.

"Meet Blaze."

* * *

**Yay, Dedede found Blaze! What will Meta Knight say when he finds out that Blaze is back?**


End file.
